


Bound

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 Million Words Rare Pairs [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Smut, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had never met a woman who drove him as mad as Vala did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Word's Rare pairs month, and A to Z Challenge using the letter B.

John had never met a woman who drove him as mad as Vala did. She knew every spot that made him tick and made all the effort to avoid them with her hands and lips. The silk scarves that adorned his wrists were not too tight that the binds were cutting into skin, but tight enough to keep him still.

His hands thrashed in the bindings as she rode him, yearning to rip through the restraints and pin her down. Escape seemed feeble, impossible.

But even if he did know how easily undo the knots that held him there, he didn't want to escape. There was something about being at her mercy that made him surrender to fate just as he surrendered to release. John watched as she came, her fingernails digging into his shoulders.

They remained like that for a moment before Vala chuckled and made her way into the bathroom, throwing on only his t-shirt.

“Hey aren't you going to untie me?” John asked raising an eyebrow. 

“I would....but I would like to play with you some more,” She said in that sharp almost British sounding accent before walking off.

As she disappeared from his sight, he shook his head and laid it back down on the pillows. 

Such a tease.


End file.
